Yuumasochist (Takaoka Akira's part)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Di puncak bianglala, Isogai harus memilih untuk hidup. Mati. Atau kehilangan harga diri. ・ [TakaIso] ・ [#BangsatsuParadeProject dan #HariPucukSedunia]


**Yuumasutra V:**

 **YUUMASOCHIST** ** **  
**(Takaoka Akira's part)**

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning** : lengket. _Boy x Boy_. Headcanon. Dark humor. PELANGGARAN GENRE, MAAFKANNN!  
 **#BangsatsuParadeProject**

 **A/N:** Sequel dari fic Yuumasutra. Event parade yang digodok bareng Bangsatsu lain selama sebulan penuh. Terima kasih untuk semua partisipan~ /o/  
Semoga karya kami berhasil menyiram kokoro kalian dengan imajinasi mewah tentang Ultimate Angel Kunugigaoka tercinta; Isogai Yuuma ;")

Enjoy!

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah terlalu larut dan—SUNGGUH—Isogai Yuuma hanya ingin lekas pulang lalu bercinta manja dengan kasur tipisnya. Sederhana.

Seharian penuh sudah tenaganya habis terkuras. Ditambah besok masih harus mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar, mustahil seorang ketua kelas mengisi jatah absen hanya karena alasan _kecapean_ meski faktanya memang demikian.

Tapi serius. Isogai lelah total. Dia bukan anggota grup idola; kumpulan sapien masokis yang memaksakan diri untuk terus-menerus tampil prima, bahkan di tempat-tempat menyenangkan seperti taman ria sekalipun.

Beda ceritanya kalau dia dipaksa.

Misalnya seperti saat ini. Saat remaja pucuk bercabang itu tengah duduk tidak nyaman di dalam bianglala, pandang-pandangan intens dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang mengacungkan pisau sungguhan di depan hidungnya. Entah bagaimana dan dengan cara apa benda tajam itu sampai berhasil lolos pemeriksaan sekuriti gerbang Kunugiland, dirinya yang hendak mengakhiri segala bentuk wahana tiba-tiba dirangkul dan diseret ke dalam kawasan kincir raksasa.

"Kenapa tegang begitu? Kau takut ketinggian?" kalimat itu jelas-jelas menyindir. Merendahkan. Isogai mengulum senyum khas, berusaha tidak terpancing.

"Apa kabar anda, Takaoka-sensei?"

"Tetap tampan seperti biasanya."

Seandainya jauh-jauh sebelumnya Isogai lebih peka untuk menanyakan tanggal ulang tahun mantan guru olahraga tercintanya yang satu ini, dia akan dengan senang hati memecahkan celengan babinya untuk membelikan beliau cermin.

Ya, mana mungkin _._

Mendingan juga uangnya ditabung atau dipakai untuk beli permen Mil*kita. Karena katanya tiga buah permen Mil*kita setara dengan segelas susu. Lebih hemat.

Kembali ke adegan utama di mana sang remaja budiman tengah terhimpit situasi sulit. Salah kedip sedikit, jiwanya bisa saja bertransportasi ke dunia lain akibat luka tusuk serius. Dia juga sangat menahan hasrat tidak menggunakan ponsel bututnya untuk meminta bantuan, karena kemungkinannya direbut lalu dilempar dari jendela gondola sangatlah besar.

"Mungkin pisaunya bisa disingkirkan dulu!? Kita sedang ada di dalam bianglala, bukan di dapur."

—kalau itu Karma, dia pasti sudah berkata demikian.

Tapi Isogai bukanlah Karma, dan tidak ada niatannya memancing keributan dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan kecuali dia ingin hidung mancungnya cepat-cepat bercabang.

(Kita berbicara tentang Takaoka Akira _loh_ di sini. Orang tua kampret yang pernah punya niat membunuh semua murid kelas khusus Kunugigaoka, _loh_.)

"Wahh... lihatlah sejenak ke angkasa, _Sensei_. Langit malam kala ini begitu rupawan. Bulannya indah menawan."

—Tapi tidak.

Sekali lagi, Isogai ngotot _in character_. Lagipula dia bukan dewi pujangga layaknya Kanzaki, sehingga kalimat puitis norak tadi ditelan bulat-bulat dengan cara merapatkan lutut. Meremas ujung-ujung jari pada fabrik celana di atas paha. Kemudian berdoa komat-kamit supaya kematiannya nanti tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"Rileks sedikit. Suasana kita sekarang lagi romantis-romantisnya, ahahaha!"

Pait. Pait. _Pait_.

Kayaknya masih lebih romantis adegan tonjok-tonjokan agen polisi rahasia dan anggota FBI di atas roda bianglala, _eh?_

Isogai memang belum pernah sekalipun menikmati kencan selama lima belas tahun hidupnya, tapi dia yakin keadaannya saat ini jauh dari kata romantis. Terbukti level kaku di tubuhnya semakin bertambah seiring silinder raksasa membawa pijakannya naik sedikit demi sedikit. Bola mata keemasannya membulat, penuh tanya, penuh selidik.

"Baiklah. Sebelum wahana membosankan ini berakhir, ayo kita selesaikan urusan kita."

"Maaf, kalau terdengar lancang. Memang kita pernah ada urusan apa?"

Takaoka tertawa begitu keras. Puas. Isogai dan burung-burung lewat tuli mendadak.

"Hanya satu. Makanya aku ingin buru-buru menyelesaikannya." tarikan napas tersengal, "Untunglah selain tampan aku juga panjang sabar. Beruntung sekali untuk bisa menemukanmu berjalan ke gerbang keluar menjelang jam tutup."

Tidak mungkin. Dan sekali lagi, tidak mungkin. Sang _ikemen_ itu cukup yakin, dia bukan orang yang akan punya masalah pribadi dengan orang bernama Takaoka ini. Apalagi mencari-cari masalah, tidak mungkin sama sekali. Namun dia sigap, berdiri seketika setelah mendeduksi satu hal, "A-anda... jangan-jangan yang memberikan tiket gratis ke Kunugiland pada adik-adik saya? Menjebak saya supaya datang kemari!?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu, anda yang merencanakan semua ini?"

"Bukan juga."

Loh? Isogai bingung, "Jadi... pertemuan ini memang hanya kebetulan?"

"Tentu bukan."

 _YANG BENARNYA BAGAIMANA!?_

"Kesampingkan itu. Aku mengajakmu kemari hanya ingin bertanya," pisau _combat_ di tangan dilempar lurus, anak itu bergerak selangakah mundur hingga kembali terduduk pada kursinya. Berhasil menangkapnya hanyalah ulah refleks semata, bukan karena murni keinginannya, "Kenapa kau yang dipilih Karasuma saat itu."

Alih-alih menjawab, Isogai malah sibuk berkedip dengan kecepatan supersonik

Takaoka mendecih tidak sabaran karena dua puluh detiknya terbuang bersama angin sepoi, "Aku bertanya, kenapa di pertarungan saat itu yang maju bukan kau, tapi temanmu yang berambut biru—"

"I-itu karena!"

[" _Terkadang hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan datang dari orang yang tak pernah terbayangkan juga_."]

Pelipis ditekan kuat-kuat ketika kalimat Karasuma-sensei yang baru didengarnya siang tadi mendadak bergaung di dalam kepalanya. _Sial_ , untuk sekali ini saja Isogai ingin memaki dalam hati.

"...karena, itu semua keputusan Karasuma-sensei pribadi. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan saya. Sungguh."

Ludah ditelan banyak-banyak dalam sekali teguk .

"Dan... maaf sudah memotong kalimat anda."

Mual. Ada rasa tidak nyaman menyerang lagi. Mungkin karena kubah yang mereka tumpangi hampir menyentuh titik tertinggi, mendekati ujung rambut matahari. Isogai mengeratkan genggaman pada pisau di tengah tempurung lutut yang kian rapat, menunjukkan sisi submisif tanpa diminta.

"Begini, Yuuma-chan." bukan karena namanya dibubuhi sufiks sembarangan, tapi karena pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lagi dari balik rompi bergaya militer kebanggaan dengan namanya disulam jelas-jelas di bagian punggung, "Bocah sialan yang tidak masuk peringkat saja bisa mengalahkanku. Apa kau tidak merasa aku tertarik untuk mencicipi kemampuan si nomor satu?"

"Tolong jangan bahas ini lagi. Bisa kita ganti topiknya? _Sensei_ tahu bebek apa yang kakinya dua?" tebak-tebakan yang tidak pada situasinya sekali. Isogai menyesal akhir-akhir ini rajin bergaul dengan geng Terasaka di jam makan siang.

"...bebek apa, ya. Hmm. TUNGGU, bukannya semua bebek kakinya memang dua?"

 _Lalu kenapa mikirnya lelet amat?_

"Tepat! Jadi daripada kita main pisau, ayo kita main tebak-tebakan saja."

Isogai menjulurkan pisaunya hati-hati persis anggota protokol menyerahkan bendera negara. Berharap Takaoka tidak terlalu bersikeras dengan keputusan tololnya di tempat yang terlalu umum.

"Kau bisa saja mengulur waktu sampai bianglala ini selesai berputar, tapi apa kau yakin aku tidak akan mengincarmu lagi setelah ini? Atau mungkin keluargamu?"

Pegangan pada gagang pisau menguat, Benda tajam itu mulai teracung merespon ancaman. Kalau dalam fandom kartu-kartuan, posisi monster yang tadinya bertahan diputar empat lima derajat agar bisa masuk mode menyerang.

"Kalau kita bertanding... apa anda akan puas?"

"Oh, tentu! Memang itu yang kuinginkan sedari tadi!" Takaoka memasang tampang cerah ceria yang menurut Isogai lebih menjijikkan dari apapun. Pisau di tangannya dilempar berpindah-pindah, menunggu lawan amatirnya menyerang terlebih dulu.

Tidak punya pilihan, Isogai terpaksa mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat. Pertama-tama membuka sweater putih luaran, menyisakan kaos tipis berwarna jingga. Tulang punggungnya dibuat tegak, kemudian sedikit membungkuk sebagai bentuk kuda-kuda. Pandangannya lurus namun hangat dan teduh. Tidak lupa dua ujung bibir dilebarkan jauh-jauh.

"Senyummu manis sekali, tapi cara yang sama terus-terusan tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Takaoka belum puas mengejek. Malah menyentil berkali-kali dahi yang lebih muda dengan sedikit tenaga hingga bagian-bagian kulit itu memerah.

"Aku adalah aku dan dia adalah dia."

[" _Tuan-tuan dan nona-nona, gondola telah mendarat. Hati-hati barang bawaan dan pijakan anda saat keluar dari pintu. Terima kasih telah bermain bersama kami, kami tunggu kedatangan anda lagi._ "]

Waktu hingga bianglala berhenti ada sekitar kurang dari lima menit, tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mencari pemenang agar ada pihak terpuaskan. Atau tepatnya Isogai akan mencoba menyerang dan selanjutnya berusaha untuk tidak diserang balik. Karena kalau mereka berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini, petugas yang membukakan pintu gondola jelas-jelas akan langung memanggil aparat keamanan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Ayo serang aku sebelum lebih banyak lagi orang-orang yang terlibat. Kita belum tentu dipenjara berdua untuk menyelesaikan urusan ini ke depannya."

"Bagaimana kalau anda saja yang masuk penjara?!"

Bagian mata pisau yang tajam diarahkan Isogai pada dirinya sendiri tanpa sungkan. Menarik kerah lalu merobek fabrik yang dikenakannya hingga tercabik-cabik. Beberapa robekan diberikan lagi dan lagi hingga kemudian puncaknya dia jatuh terduduk.

Kali ini gantian Takaoka yang berkedip bingung.

"Tuan-tuan dan nona-nona, gondola telah mendarat. Hati-hati barang bawaan dan pijakan anda saat—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Teriakan itu bergema di detik-detik pintu terungku yang ditumpangi mereka dibuka petugas. Dua pekerja paruh waktu yang mengenakan topi terkejut latah mendengar suara nyaring Isogai. Lebih terkejut lagi melihat Takaoka berdiri dengan pisau di tangannya, sementara ada anak dibawah umur menunduk memegang tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang terkoyak parah.

"Tolong! P-pria ini berusaha memperkosaku!"

—Terima kasih pada Kayano karena pernah mengajarinya sedikit tip dan trik berakting. Misalnya saja mencabuti bulu hidung atau ketiak agar lebih gampang mengeluarkan air mata.

Masalahnya tubuh Isogai hampir dinyatakan bebas bulu. Untunglah dia tidak bebas dari hutang. Katakanlah, dia sudah terlatih untuk berimajinasi didatangi rentenir mafia yang jumlahnya sebanyak penari latar lagu-lagu india.

"TUNGGU! INI FITNAH! INI BUKAN—"

"AAAAAA! LIHAT DIA PEGANG PISAUUUU! TOLONG, AKU TAKUUUTTT!"

"DIAM, ANAK SIALAN!"

"PANGGIL POLISI!" dua petugas yang menjadi saksi mulai beraksi dengan _walkie talkie,_ "ADA _PEDOBEAR_ DI GERBONG DELAPAN BELAS!"

Aduh, air mata Isogai leleh semakin deras. Tapi kali ini efek perutnya berjuang menahan tawa brutal.

Suasana mulai hiruk pikuk mulai tak terkendali. Masih sembari pura-pura menangis, Isogai menyambar seluruh propertinya, menggulungnya di dalam pelukan. Berlari diam-diam menjauhi TKP yang mulai dipenuhi rekan-rekan kak Seto dan si Komo lewat.

Beberapa petugas sempat mengejarnya, hendak menenangkannya untuk meminta keterangan. Untunglah lari seorang murid dari anggota kementrian pertahanan terbaik jauh lebih cepat. Isogai tidak sempat meminta maaf telah menabrak banyak orang di kerumunan dalam usaha pelariannya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli ada mulut-mulut yang menuduhnya sedang syuting film gembel ganteng karena berlari dengan pakaian carut-marut. Dia terus berlari. Berlari. Mencari tempat aman yang sekiranya bisa dipakai bersembunyi.

"Bahaya! Tadi... itu... hampir saja... ahh!"

Kata demi katanya terputus-putus. Tubuhnya ambruk di balik salah satu bilik toilet umum dengan keringat dingin yang belum bosan membelai kulitnya. Menyesali dua hal; kaos oblongnya yang kini robek-robek (padahal didapat susah payah ketika diskon akhir tahun lalu) dan pisau Takaoka yang ikut terbawa olehnya.

Kabar baiknya, dia tidak usah keluar ongkos membeli pisau dapur baru.

Teringat pisau jadi teringat talenan. Teringat talenan jadi teringat makanan. Teringat lauk pauk di dalam wajan, Isogai menyadari perutnya sudah mulai keroncongan. Lagipula sudah lewat jam setengah sepuluh malam, ibu dan adik-adiknya pasti mulai khawatir karena dari tadi dia tidak mengirim sedikitpun pesan.

"Aku, aku harus menghubungi ibu... untuk bilang... untuk..."

Telepon genggam di tangannya terpeleset menyapa lantai. Isogai menangkup tangan lainnya yang gemetaran hebat. Tarikan napasnya dibuat panjang dan selambat mungkin. Memaksa paru-parunya menerima lebih banyak oksigen agar pembuluh darahnya mengalir lebih tenang.

"—Untuk bilang padanya, aku sepertinya... akan pulang sedikit terlambat..."

 _Untuk bilang padanya, dia bersyukur masih diberi hidup._

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Ehehehehe, setelah sekian lama mendem pertanyaan 'Isogai kan yang ranking pertama di jajaran pengguna _dagger,_ tapi kenapa malah Nagisa yang dipilih ngelawan Takaoka?!' dari mbak2 di TUMBLR bikin kepo, terciptalah headcanon ini. Diselip aji mumpung di antara event santay biar lebih nyaru dan mudah diterima pembaca *TAMPAR* masih ada entry2 lain dan epilog, jangan lupa mampir2 di karya Yuumasochist lainnyaaa ;D

Headcanon ini juga dibahas di fic ' _Judecca_ ' karya mbak **Adamant** chapter 61. Pas Isogai bilang dia malu ngga kepilih, kokoro ini hancur ;;;;;;;

Happy Birthday 13 November **Isogai Yuuma** malaikat tersayang! Majikanmu ini akan terus berkarya dan menebar keindahanmu di dunia maya. Semoga tetap eksis di Ansatsu Kyoushitsu season 3, yaa #NggaAda

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
